Ese beso
by Melgamonster
Summary: Kagura ya era novia del sádico, pero debido a su timidez no habían dado su primer beso como pareja, ¿Podrá Kagura darle un beso a Sougo?


Ya hace unas semanas que acepte ser novia del sádico, ¿cuántas?, no sé, no llevo la cuenta dos o tres tal vez el mes y él se aprovecha de mi falta de memoria para no darme regalo. Puto.

Y después de todo este tiempo aún no le he dado un beso, no es que no lo quiera, o que él no me inspire, solo que estoy muy nerviosa, nunca he dado un beso, y él lo sabe, porqué busca lugares bonitos para nuestras citas, abajo de un árbol, frente al rio, en la playa, bajo la luz de la luna; y aunque estemos muy juntos y él se acerque a mi con el intento de hacerlo siempre volteo y mato el momento de cursilería.

Hoy me invitó a salir, dijo que era algo informal que me vistiera como siempre. A las tres de la tarde ya estaba junto a la estatua del parque donde nos solemos ver, no ha llegado, puto, y fue él quien dijo que fuera puntual, cinco minutos y me voy. A las 3:04:55 iba llegando, corriendo, como si hubiera adivinado el pensamiento de que me iba a ir. Yo me aproximó a él también corriendo, él abre los brazos, yo me impulso más, ya casi cerca tomó impulso y le doy una patada en la panza, él como si nada toma mi pie y me azota contra el piso, bastardo, tiene fuerza, lo admito; empezamos una de nuestras típicas peleas, pero ahora eran por la puntualidad de las citas.

-"Ya china, ya estoy aquí, tuve un trabajo, por eso llegue tarde"-me decía mientras me respondía los golpes.

-"Solo te esperé porque hay comida gratis, si no me hubiera ido desde las 3"-dije intentándole dar unos golpes en panza, pero él me detenía mediante su mano puesta en mi cabeza.

-"Are china, estas aquí desde antes de la hora citada, ¿tanto me deseas?"-dijo guiñándome el ojo y soltando mi cabeza.

Yo no pude evitar sonrojarme y como respuesta le di un golpe en el cachete que lo mande muy lejos. Él se levantó como si nada y se dirigió a mí, odio su resistencia, hubiera sido mejor que se quedara en el piso; me ataco ahora yo quede contra espalda al piso y él aprovecho para ponerse encima mío.

Ambos nos mirábamos. Me perdía en esos bellos ojos colorados, el mismo color del que mi cara ahora se iba tiñendo; sentía su respiración muy cerca de la mía, pude verlo acercarse a mi rostro, yo cerré los ojos no quería ver lo que seguía, para mi sorpresa no hizo nada de lo que esperaba, se fue a mi oído y me dijo "Te quiero china, eres solo mía", yo seguía apretando los ojos, pero en un intento de valor abrí solo uno y vi algo, sus labios dirigiéndose a los míos, me armo de valor y le doy un cabezazo y salgo de sus brazos, me salgo corriendo hacia la Yorozuya, yo sólo lo oigo gritar "China hoy paso por ti a las nueve, intenta arreglarte un poco para que no parezcas monstruo".

Cuando volteo hacia atrás para ver que ya no haya peligro; efectivamente él no me iba siguiendo, voy disminuyendo la velocidad al punto de ir caminando. Pienso en lo que me dijo "Te quiero, china"; nunca se pudo haber imaginado de él decir esas cursilerías y hoy otra cita, dos salidas en el mismo día eso está raro.

Para nuestros conocidos no era un secreto que el capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi y yo, la chica de la Yorozuya estábamos saliendo o intento de eso.

Así que me dirigí con Anego a pedirme consejos, pues sería mi primera cita "formal" con el sádico y me quiero arreglar para callarle la boca de que no soy un monstro.

Ya en la casa de Shinpachi, vi a anego feliz mandando a volar muy lejos a un gorila.

-"Are, ¿qué haces por aquí Kagura-chan?"-me pregunto Tae sonriendo como siempre

-"Hoy saldré con el sádico y me pidió que me arreglará, pero yo no sé nada de eso así que..."-dije nerviosa mirando al piso.

-"Oh con Okita-san, ¿verdad?"

Solo muevo mi cabeza para confirmar.

Ella me dedica una sonrisa tierna. Gori que estaba abajo del piso de la casa de Tae salió.

-"Chinita que feliz me siento de que te quieras ver bonita para mi Sougo"-dijo el Gori entre lágrimas.

Anego y yo ya nos estábamos preparando para golpearlo. Pero el gorila otra vez nos interrumpió.

-"Esperen, ya sé que no se deben interrumpir y menos escuchar las pláticas de las chicas, pero quiero ayudar"-saco un fajo de billetes de su cartera y me los dio-"Arréglate bonita pasa mi Sougo, chinita"

Nos sorprendimos por el hermoso gesto del Gori que diga Kondo-san que lo dejamos pasar por hoy. Salimos caminando al distrito comercial para buscar algo que ponerme, ya que solo tenía mis típicas ropas chinas. Anduvimos entrando a varios locales pero no había nada que me gustara o me quedara. La ropa de niña me quedaba apretada y la de adulto me quedaba muy grande.

Entramos a una tienda llamada _Jeune_ , tenían ropa de todo tipo y al parecer era para personas como de mi edad. Ahora a buscar algo que me guste. Anego solo se sentó y me dejo andar viendo todo lo que yo quisiera. Ya me estaba dando por vencida cuando mis ojos se encontraron con un hermoso vestido color rojo, tenía relieve de rosas rojas, no era ni largo ni corto, la falda era circular y la parte del torso pegada con unas leves mangas.

Rápido me lo fui a probar y me quedo a la perfección como si hubiera sido hecho solo para mí, se ajustaba a mi figura y la resaltaba, el largo estaba perfecto, me quedaba arriba de las rodillas.

Ya rápido Anego pago con el dinero que le dio el Gori, el vestido venía con una bolsa de mano negra de regalo.

Ya íbamos de salida del distrito, cuando recuerdo que solo tengo las botas negras y los zapatos de piso negro.

-"Anego ¿ese vestido quedar bien con botas negras?"

-"¿no tienes otros zapatos a parte de esos y las botas?"-me pregunto sorprendida.

Yo solo niego con la cabeza.

-"Bueno vamos a buscar unos"-me dijo agarrándome de la mano.

Luego de un rato caminando se detuvo de golpe y me pregunto -"espera ¿a qué hora es tu cita con Okita-san?-

-A las 9.

Anego volteo al reloj de la plaza y marcaban las 7:30

-"Kagura-chan mejor déjame a mí lo de los zapatos y tu vete a la Yorozuya; vete bañando yo en un rato te alcanzo, ¿vale?"- me decía mientras me agarraba de los hombros y sonreía.

-"Bueno. Calzo del tres"- le dije sonriendo, mientras emprendía camino a la Yorozuya feliz con mi nueva adquisición.

Ya en la Yorozuya, Gin-chan me pregunto algo, pero no lo alcance a oír, yo solo dije "Compras, anego, vestido, bañarme, arreglarme, sádico, cita, 9" y rápido me dirigí al baño. Me bañe a consciencia y me decidí estar un rato en la tina, me estaba quedando dormida cuando oigo la voz de Anego, salí rápido y como ella aún seguía platicando con Gin-chan aproveche para ponerme el vestido. Vi el reloj 8:55. El sádico llegaría en cinco minutos. Anego me vi con el vestido ya puesto y me dio una caja de zapatos, la abro y eran unas zapatillas negras, no muy altas y de lo más sencillas estaban perfectas para ser mis primeras zapatillas.

Rápido me las pongo, me quedaban muy bien; solo me costaba un poco de trabajo caminar, pero a los diez minutos ya me había acostumbrado, pues de los nervios me puse a caminar alrededor de la sala. Eran las 9:05 y el sádico aun no legaba. Anego me habla, y me dirijo hacia ella.

-"Kagura-chan ¿quieres que te peine?"

-"Claro Anego, siempre y cuando sea para verme más bonita. Además el sádico aun no ha llegado.

Ella solo sonríe.

Me siento en el sofá, y ella agarra un aparato extraño para mí, era un tubo caliente. Yo rápido agarro mi cabello y le digo que no, que me va a quemar mi cabello.

-"Kagura-chan esto se llama tenaza y sirve para ondularte el cabello, no te preocupes no te va a quemar"- me decía con una sonrisa tierna.

Confió en ella y suelto mi cabello.

9:30 y se oye el timbre de la puerta, sale Gin-chan a ver, pues no me había terminado de peinar, desde adentro se puede sentir el aura oscura que expiden los dos. Yo iba a salir corriendo a golpear a ese estúpido, como se le ocurre llegar tarde, pero anego me detiene y señala las zapatillas. Capto el mensaje y camino tranquilamente a la entrada.

-"Ya estoy lista"-Decía mientras abría la puerta.

Gin-chan ni el sádico dijeron palabra alguna, tenían una cara de sorpresa.

-"Bueno danna nos vamos"-decía Sougo con su típica voz monótona.

-"Esta bien Souchiro-kun, cuida a la niña de mis ojos y no hagas nada de lo que después tenga que irte a dar una paliza"-decía Gin-chan con humo saliendo de sus orejas. Mientras nosotros ya íbamos a media escalera. Ya abajo me armo de valor.

-"¿A dónde vamos a ir?"-

-"A un lugar sorpresa que te va a gustar, me gusta lo que te hiciste, ya no pareces un monstro"-

-"Ándale sádico dime"- le decía mientras le daba unos golpes de cariño en su panza. Observo como iba vestido él, con un pantalón de vestir y camisa roja vino, pareciera que nos pusimos de acuerdo, se veía bien, me gustaba, el rojo combinaba con sus ojos, pero obvio no se lo iba a decir, tengo un orgullo que mantener.

-"Silencio china, ya te dije que una sorpresa, sígueme" – íbamos caminando sobre la calle principal de Kabuki-cho

-"Solo no hagas nada pervertido"

-"Claro que no, ni a quien se le antoje con una chica tan plana como tú"

Ya estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando…

-"China es aquí, vamos a entrar"

Veo un restaurante, se veía presentable, tenían de todo un poco, y alcance a leer en la entrada buffet. Con razón el sádico dijo que me iba a gustar, toda la comida que quisiera comer. Punto a su favor.

Ya en la entrada le preguntaron que si tenía reservación, él dijo que si, ya no seguí prestando atención a su plática, pues me entretuve con lo elegante del lugar, tenía candelabros, y una pecera con peces exóticos, ya iba directo a la pecera cuando el sádico me llamo, fui directo hacia él, ese lugar era grande y no me quería perder.

El mesero nos dirigió a nuestra mesa, una mesa para dos, en la planta alta, con una vista hermosa de la ciudad.

-"¿Qué desea ordenar?"- nos dijo el mesero con una sonrisa mientras nos daba el menú

Yo iba a empezar a hablar cuando el sádico me interrumpió.

-"Yo solo voy a querer un filete termino ¾, y para la bestia que me acompaña el buffet"

-"Ok, señor, en un momento esta su filete, en cuanto a la señorita puede pasar cuando guste a la sección del buffet ahí se encuentran platos, y cubiertos correspondientes al tipo de comida" – decía el mesero con una sonrisa, al ver como se había dirigido el sádico hacia mí.

Iba a golpearlo pero el buffet me estaba esperando. Me voy hacia el lugar donde señalo el mesero, cuando veo era un montón de comida y todo eso era para mí sola, ah y unas personas que estaban ahí, lo cual no iba a ser de mucha importancia.

Yo iba y venía de la mesa al buffet, con dos platos retacados de comida, no había comido en todo el día por andar buscando el vestido. Yo ya iba por la ración veinte y al sádico no le habían traído su comida, le quise invitar pero él dijo que no, porque si no le iban a cobrar como que él también comió buffet.

Cuando a él le trajeron su filete, se llevaron mis montañas de platos, fui por un poco más de comida para que comiéramos juntos, ahí en silencio, pareciendo una pareja normal.

Cuando terminamos de comer le habla al mesero, en lo que él venía se dirigió hacia mí

-"Oe china ¿todavía tienes espacio para el postre?"

-"Obvio sádico, con quien crees que hablas"

Él solo sonrió, sabía que el estómago de su novia era un agujero sin fondo.

Cuando el mesero llego, le hablo algo en secreto, quien sabe que era, no le pregunte y él no me dijo, el mesero se fue.

Y estuvimos en silencio un rato, no porque no tuviéramos nada que decir, solo que ambos nos perdimos en la mirada del otro.

Cuando el mesero llego, traía consigo un pastel de chocolate, con letras rojas decía "Hoy se cumple un mes de que seas mi china". Chocolate, el sabor que más me gusta. Rápido me lo empiezo a comer, el sádico no dijo nada al respecto, solo me observaba comer, ya casi por terminar el pastel, le invito, llevando la cuchara a su boca, él la acepta, terminamos el pastel entre los dos. Pidió la cuenta, y le querían cobrar de más por lo que comí, pero él dijo que solo era el buffet de una persona, solo le preguntaron que si era humana, lo cual dijo que no. Le cobraron lo correspondiente y salimos del restaurante, ya era tarde, él noto mi preocupación por la hora y me dijo

-"No te preocupes, le dije al danna que íbamos a llegar tarde, él de no muy buena gana acepto, solo porque le dije que te llevaría a comer"

-"Ok, Oe entonces lo que decía el pastel era cierto, hoy cumplimos un mes, no sabía"

-"Me imagine, pero no lo hice con la intención de que tú también me dieras un regalo, conozco la memoria de mi novia" – decía él con una sonrisa, se veía tan lindo.

Se me ocurrió algo.

-"Ahora te toca que tú me sigas a mí, pero es un lugar sorpresa y quiero que cierres los ojos"- decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-"Esta bien china, solo no me vayas a tirar o a golpear"

-"Claro que no, ¿acaso no confías en mí? – me quite el bolerito del vestido y se lo di para que se tapara los ojos.

Emprendimos camino, él con los ojos cerrados. Mientras yo lo iba cuidando de que no se pegara con algo.

Ya habíamos llegado al destino.

-"Quédate aquí no te muevas y no abras los ojos hasta que yo te diga"

-"Esta bien china, pero ya deja todo este misterio, que no te queda para nada"

Me acerco a su oído –"Antes que nada, déjate decir que muchas gracias, me gusto lo de hoy, disfrute de nuestra compañía"-

Él intento abrir un ojo, pero se lo pique

-"Te dije que no los abrieras"-

-"Esta bien china pero ya deja el misterio"-

-"Calma"- ahora me acerco a su boca, él es más alto que yo así que me costó un poco de trabajo. Ya frente a frente me acerco y le doy un beso de pico, lo más simple del mundo, él al sentir eso sonrió, y cuando yo me iba separando, me agarro de la cintura y me atrajo hacia él, ahora si era algo que se le podría llamar beso, duro bastante para mí, era un buen primer beso. Cuando me soltó, intento abrir los ojos, pero se los volví a picar.

-"Te dije que no los abrieras hasta que yo te dijera"

-"Are china ya paso lo que tenía que pasar, ya deja el misterio"

-…

-…

-…

-"Are, ¿China?

-"Ya los puedes abrir"- dije mientras yo corría hacia la Yorozuya


End file.
